nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enigmatis 2: The Mists of Ravenwood (Collector's Edition)
Delila's Involvement In a sense this is the second act of the play that started in Maple Creek. Both myself and detective Hamilton were still chasing the Preacher, but unwittingly became involved in a far larger scheme involving Asmodai's servants. In the Ravenwood national park it seemed that acts of a similarly sinister nature were taking place. After resolving these issues one of the few survivors of Asmodai's local servant started recounting her own tale. * Asmodai: Asmodai is an archdemon who is served by twelve Reapers, each one imbued with a part of his power. After being defeated by the archangel Raphael, he ordered his Reapers to kill each other, so that the last remaining, the strongest, could serve as a vessel for his return. As far as I know, the Preacher is the last remaining Reaper. * Becky Simson: young Becky is the daughter of Rachel and Charlie, who were kidnapped by a shadowy monster right before her and my eyes. * Charlie Simson: Charlie is Becky's father and he gets tangled up in the demonic redwood at the centre of the park, which slowly drains him of his life and grants it to the Raven. * Cobra: another one of the twelve Reapers, presumed dead. * Crow: another one of the twelve Reapers, presumed dead. * Devourer: another one of the twelve Reapers, presumed dead. * Dread: another one of the twelve Reapers, presumed dead. * Fangorn: Fangorn is the mythical father of the forest. * Gerald Whitmarsh: Gerald initially welcomed me to the park, but as time went on and I uncovered more clues I discovered he is actually a Reaper, one of Asmodai's servants who are imbued with a part of his power. He, like many other Reapers has a true name: the Raven. * Grief: another one of the twelve Reapers, presumed dead. * Mark: Mark was Sharon's fiancé when they were captured by Whitmarsh. She was unable to save him and her friend Connie from becoming sacrifices. * Monarch: another one of the twelve Reapers, presumed dead. * The Preacher: the Preacher, now known to be one of the Reapers, was initially held captive by the Raven, but he manipulated me into freeing him. The last I know after he made his escape is that he confronted the Raven and in the end, killed him. His Reaper name, technically, isn't the Preacher, but the Priest. * Rachel Simson: Rachel is Becky's mother and she gets tangled up in the demonic redwood at the centre of the park, which slowly drains her of her life and grants it to the Raven. * Raphael: Raphael is the archangel that was sent to stop the archdemon Asmodai's reign of terror. He succeeded, but his whereabouts are unknown at this time. * Richard Hamilton: I met up with the detective again, in the park. Though he got injured, he helped me a great deal in overcoming the Raven at freeing Becky's parents. * Ruler: another one of the twelve Reapers, presumed dead. * Shadow: another one of the twelve Reapers, presumed dead. * Sharon: Sharon works as a ticketseller in the illusion of the prosperous park, but she actually serves as a brainwashed set of eyes for the Raven. After helping her regain her memories she helps Becky elude capture. * Teddy: Teddy is Becky's teddybear. * Vulture: another one of the twelve Reapers, presumed dead. * Warden: another one of the twelve Reapers, presumed dead. Redwood Encyclopedia The Redwood Encyclopedia references several other notable figures, but only in the things that were named after them, these few are: * The General Sherman Sequoia * Humboldt Redwoods State Park * Jedediah Smith Redwoods State Parks (or RNSP)